


Abracadavre

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Teacher!Tord has a vibrator in him and Student!Tom has fun with him all class period.





	Abracadavre

“Tord, why were people in Division 9 so, uhh, dumb?” Matt asked, his classmates giggling and murmuring in agreement. 

“Heh, well, Division 9’s mission was to research Element 115 and create powerful weaponry to be used in the War, how-Ever.” Tord coughed as his voice went an octave higher, his students giggled. Tom looked at his teacher, smirking as he thumbed the vibrator controller in his hoodie’s pocket. “Uh, excuse me, heh. They didn’t know how difficult it was to contain it. It was actually impossible to contain Element 115 and use it to create weapons, somehow it always managed to breach containment, forcing many of the research facilities staff to become ill and die. Reanimating themselves to kill and eat their fellow staff members.” He resumed, speaking slightly louder than usual. Tord didn’t want his students to hear a slight buzzing coming from him, they didn’t need to know that inside his asshole was a vibrator that was being controlled by one of his students. He thanked whatever being in the sky was looking out for him that he had chosen today to wear his overcoat. 

Tom turned up the vibrations, barely being able to contain his grinning as he saw his teacher struggle to keep his composure. His teacher looked at him with pleading eyes, it only made Tom turn the vibration up a notch. “Okay, class. We uh, are going um, you know what? Let's have a free day of doing whatever you want! Be on your phones, do homework, talk to each other, whatever. It's Friday and I don't feel like doing anything anymore.” Tord said to his students as they cheered loudly and talked amongst each other. The teacher sat down on his desk, glad that his students were loud, so they couldn't hear the small whimpers that came out of his mouth. 

By the time class was over, Tord was shaking in his seat, his voice quivering as he bid his students goodbye. Tom was the last one in the classroom, strutting up to his teacher. “You having fun over there, baby?” Tom asked as he grinned maliciously, getting down on his knees in between his teacher’s legs. 

“You’re the Devil himself, you know that?” Tord whimpered as his student pulled his pants down, revealing an achingly hard cock, precum oozing out of the slit. Tom lapped and sucked at his teacher’s cock, making the man sob in pleasure. The eyeless student deepthroated his teacher and turned up the vibrator’s setting up to max. “F-fuck!” Tord moaned out as he came in his student’s mouth, watching as Tom swallowed all of his cum, and tongued at his slit to get all the last drops of cum. Tom grinned wickedly. 

“I have something you might like.” The Jehovah said. “But we’ll have to go home just so you can see it.” He continued, pulling up his hoodie and lowering his pants slightly to reveal red laced panties. Tord groaned at the sight, he couldn’t wait to get home and fuck Tom in those panties.


End file.
